365 Drabbles
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: For the 365 drabbles challenge. Last: she's devoted
1. 1 Island

**#1: Island**

 **Ronmione**

 **Muggle!AU, I guess**

 **Word Count: 259**

* * *

They were trapped. Stuck on this unknown island with no idea where they were or how they got there. All they wanted to do was explore, but their boat went out too far and they crashed into this island. This holiday had turned out worse than they had expected.

"I thought you knew where you were going," Hermione snapped, settling down onto a rock so she could stop pacing.

"So did I," Ron said, shrugging, not seeming all that bothered by this affair. "Turns out I didn't."

"What are we going to do? The boat is broken and we have no way of getting out of here. We're _trapped._ "

"I suppose we'll have to wait here, to see if someone will find us. There's probably food here, as well. There's food everywhere." Ron's stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Only you can think of your stomach in a time like this," Hermione sighed, but only half-heartedly as she was calming down now for what Ron was saying made sense. "I'm pretty sure there were some crisps in the boat, if you're that hungry."

"Really?" He didn't wait for her reply, instead rushing over to the broken remains of what was once a reliable boat.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as her boyfriend came back with two packets of crisps in his hands. Throwing one in Hermione's direction, he grinned at her, opening the packet. "You're smart, right?" he said, his mouth full of food. "You can figure this out."

Ron was right. She _would_ figure this out. She would keep them alive.

* * *

 **I don't know what this is. The first half was very inspired, and then I got to dialogue, and I panicked and everything went downhill.**

 **Anyways.**

 **~Butter**


	2. 2 Empire

**Prompt:empire**

 **Speed drabble, Ginny/Gabrielle, "When will we have our adventure?", "Quick, the cat is on fire!"**

 **Word count: 219**

* * *

When Gabrielle and Ginny first got together, Ginny promised her everything. She promised her a life of adventures, an empire to rule over, a family to look after. Gabrielle only wanted one of those things.

"When will we 'ave our adventure?" Gabrielle asked, sitting opposite Ginny on the table.

Ginny blinked blearily up at her. "Maybe tomorrow, love. I'm too tired tonight."

"'ard Quidditch practice?"

"Gwen had us go through twenty laps at the end for being 'too lazy' in the practice match."

"Too lazy? _Trop paresseux?_ C'est nul! You work too 'ard as eet ees!"

Ginny grabbed Gabrielle's hand. "Tomorrow is my day off. I promise we'll have our adventure then."

* * *

Ginny was planning their adventure the next afternoon when she heard Gabrielle shout. "Ginny! Ginny! Quick, le chat is on fire!"

Ginny took a few moments to process this. She cursed, practically flying down the stairs to where she heard Gabrielle's voice. The cat was indeed on fire.

"What the—"

Gabrielle chuckled, putting her hands through the flames. "Le chat adores zem."

"You scared me, Gabrielle."

"Zat was ze plan."

Ginny sat down on the floor next to Gabrielle. "I think for that, I am going to postpone your adventure."

"Non, you cannot."

Ginny winked. "Or maybe I'll just postpone the adventure until we're in bed tonight."


	3. 3 Earmuffs

**3\. Earmuffs**

 **Writing club: Lyric Challenge: 'I just want you to know who I am.'**

 **Word Count: 496**

* * *

 **I just want you to know who I am**

* * *

I'm invisible. Well, I might as well be, for all the attention I'm given. I don't mind being invisible, not really. It stops the Slytherin's picking on me for being a Muggle-born, a Mudblood, Nature's mistake. The insults would go on and on. I've seen it happen to people. Nice people. Kind people. It makes them go mad. Insane. They turn nasty. Become cruel. Treat people the way they're treated. An eye for an eye. A limb for a limb. An insult for an insult.

Not everyone does. The notorious Hermione Granger hasn't, but that's because she has Harry Potter to back her up. The worst thing she has ever been called is Mudblood, at least, in regards to her blood. I've heard worse. Blood traitor's slut. An abomination. A fake. Thief. I've heard it all. That's what happens when you fade into the background. People don't notice you're there when they're torturing fellow students. It's usually Slytherins, the ones with groomed hair and manners your grandmother would be proud of. Sometimes Ravenclaws, the ones who know that Muggle-borns have less magic in their cores. Rarely Gryffindors, the ones who have had their parents words drilled into their head since day one, their Gryffindor recklessness making them the worst bullies. But never Hufflepuffs, not even the most Pureblood of them all. They're too kind. Too nice. They know too many Muggle-borns in their house to ever think about betraying one of them.

I wonder if the Hufflepuff I sit next to in Potions knows my name. _Lisa Turpin._ I wonder if the Gryffindor in History of Magic realises I'm there. _Probably not_. I wonder if the Slytherin in Herbology knows my blood status. _Muggle-born._ I wonder if the Ravenclaws in my dorm know the amount of knowledge I contain. _Depends on the perspective of someone else._

The other girls talk as if I'm not there. They call over me. Talk over me. Pass messages over me during class. Sometimes, they share secrets whilst I'm in the room. Maybe they think I'm wearing ear muffs? I don't know

I'm usually in the library. Reading. Researching. Doing homework. Irma Pince knows me. She's one of the only people I'm not invisible to. The Professors see me, but leave me alone. My parents fear me. They're not magical. They don't understand magic. They don't understand me.

I started performing magic when I was younger. My parents hired private tutors, afraid of what I could do to other children my age. I was isolated. Alone. I had no social interaction. I could never deal with other people. I've never known how.

I don't want to be invisible anymore. I want a friend. Maybe two. I want people to know my name. My life. I would like my birthday to be celebrated, I would like to hang out with somebody, share secrets, laugh. I would like to be known.

But I'm afraid of what will happen when people can see me.

* * *

 **MEH.**

 **~Buttercat**


	4. 4 Brilliant

**#4-Brilliant**

 **Lucius/Remus**

 **Word Count: 217**

* * *

They met in a bar back in Summer. Remus was angry at Sirius for wanting a 'break' and Lucius was wallowing in the pain of his break up. They bonded over alcohol and ended up spending the night together.

Remus never expected to hear from him after that night—after all, Remus didn't have the money that Malfoy's love—but Lucius owled him not even a week later, stating that that night was brilliant and he wanted to do it again some time. This started a relationship built on sex and alcohol.

Then Remus saw the Dark Mark on his arm. Everyone had suspected that the Malfoy family had deep ties with the Dark Lord but Remus never thought that Lucius would agree with it. Usually he was too drunk to notice it, but Remus had wanted to be sober that night so that he could remember it better. He didn't mean to flip out on Lucius but his best friend was one of the people that _group_ targeted. "I'm leaving," Remus said after the night was over. "Don't contact me again."

It was only a Summer fling. Remus would never understand why Lucius looked so lost after he said those words.

( _but nor did he understand why he was so_ heartbroken _after Lucius and Narcissa announced their marriage_ )

* * *

This seems rushed lool

~Buttercat


	5. 5 Companion

**5\. companion**

 **Happy Birthday Jenny! Here's Sevmione with the prompts (dialogue) "Who could love me?"/"I do.", (quote) "You're not what I thought you were. And I'm glad.", (AU) Marriage Law**

 **Word Count: 472**

* * *

 **Mine**

* * *

 _You're not what I thought you were. And I'm glad._

* * *

Hermione never meant to fall in love with him. It was only meant to be a series of simple Potions lessons (that Severus had reluctantly agreed to in the first place), not a tangle of a love story. He just seemed so _cold_ , when in reality he was warmer than anyone she had ever known. It didn't hurt that he was a good kisser, either. Time spent with him as her… _loving companion_ was amazing.

Those months she was away from him were the hardest months she had ever lived in her life. The hunger proved to be a good distraction but they kept on getting closer to death and Hermione wanted to see him one last time before she died.

The next time she saw him was awful. He was dying from a wound in his neck. Hermione shoved all the potions she could down his throat, and, as if a miracle had happened, he survived.

They continued their secret relationship for the next few months until _it_ happened. The Law.

 _All Witches or Wizards should take a compatibility test to see who their best match is. They should get married to that match within the year._

The only exclusions to this Law were people who were already married. Hermione was terrified; she couldn't lose him again. Severus seemed to be feeling the same as her, only for different reasons.

"Who could love me?" he asked her one night as they lay together.

"I do," Hermione replied, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I know," Severus said before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "But it's unlikely that we will be matched and—"

Hermione pressed a finger to his lips. "We don't know that yet, Severus. If all else fails we can just get married before the required year is up."

* * *

The Test was basic enough. It asked about what you looked for in a person, your sexual preferences, and the like. It asked about your views on certain topics, and what you thought you were like. Hermione answered each question as honestly as she could. She thought she was a "know-it-all" with a "survivor's attitude" and a "warm, welcoming heart." She looked for a person she could have intelligent debates with, and who was more than what they seemed on the outside.

The day the results of her test arrived, she spent the whole morning baking. Brownies, cookies, it didn't matter what she cooked, as long as it was edible and full of sugar. She was just putting her last batch of cupcakes into the oven when the owl arrived.

The owl seemed to taunt her, with its black eyes and dark feathers. Hermione nervously took the parchment from it, opening it slowly. The name stared at her, and she stared back.

 _Your match is: Severus Snape._

* * *

 **Um. I don't know. I tried?**

 **~Buttercat**


	6. 6 Ballgown

**#6: Ballgown**

 **Remus!Lives**

 **(Ron is a dick in this I'm sorry I love Ron so much. He's just affected by the war big-time)**

 **Word Count: 505**

* * *

Remus held Teddy in one arm as he opened the door. A very wild-looking Hermione was on the other side, looking at him desperately, her eyes pleading with him to save her. She smelled like fear and pain. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, as he stood back so she could step into his house.

She didn't reply, instead closing the door behind her and walking into his living room. She avoided the pile of toys on the floor before collapsing on top of his sofa. Remus followed her, placing Teddy back onto the floor before sitting next to Hermione. "What brings you here?" he asked, not feeling like a good host at that moment, for he had not asked her for a drink or anything (he was trying his best to make her happy, though).

Hermione twirled her hands together slowly, looking down at them as if they were the only thing keeping her together. "I didn't know who else to go to."

Remus felt honoured and hurt at the same time. Honoured, because he was a choice at all, but hurt because he was just a person to go to. "How so?" His voice was gentle so that he didn't startle her.

"I can't talk to Harry or Ginny about this… I needed a companion that I trust."

Remus was now touched. Teddy crashed two blocks together, laughing wildly. "Why not Ron?"

Hermione let out a shuddery breath. "He—he's the problem."

He winced. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Hermione replied. "I'm, well, it's difficult between us at the moment." Remus noticed her hands had clasped together tighter. "Ron thinks I'm as important as a used ball gown."

"How so?" he asked again, feeling like a broken record.

"He—he keeps on disregarding me. My opinions. He thinks I'm worthless. Earlier, he—he hit me. I said something about him being too cold towards me, and he—he—lashed out on me."

She started to cry. Remus hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay," he said softly. "You don't have to go back now."

"I don't want to be weak. He—he used to be so adoring."

Teddy threw a block in the air and giggled as it crashed to the ground. Remus flinched at the sound. "You don't have to deal with that," he said gently. "You can leave him, Hermione."

"How? I won't have a home."

Remus was confused as to why she came here if she didn't believe she should get help. However, he was not going to give up on her. "You helped me after—after Tonks passed," Remus said. "Now I can help you. You can live with me and Teddy until you pick yourself back up."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you so much, Remus. I won't forget this."

His whole body warmed at that proclamation. He smiled back at her as Teddy crawled over to them, reaching up to grab Hermione's leg, gurgling at her. The warmth seemed to go back into Hermione as she scooped him into her arms.

* * *

 **Eh.**

 **~Buttercat**


	7. 7 Dragonfly

**#7: Dragonfly**

 **Pairing the Character: Sirius/Bella**

 **Bellatrix is in seventh year when Sirius is in fifth.**

 **Word Count: 310**

* * *

Bellatrix sat by the Black Lake, watching the dragonflies as they flew from leaf to leaf. She did not jump when her younger cousin sat beside her, pulling his knees to his chest and looking out at the lake. "Hello, Cousin," she said lightly, twirling a finger around one of her black curls.

"I can't do this any more," he replied.

"What?"

"I can't stay at home. This is the third hate letter Mother had sent me this week." He indicated the parchment in his hand. "I can't go back for the holidays."

Bellatrix placed an arm over his shoulder, and he placed his head into her own shoulder. Bellatrix didn't comment on the flow of tears that she could feel rushing out of his eyes. "This isn't like you, Little Cousin," Bellatrix said, trying to make a joke.

He looked up from her shoulder, wiping away the tears from under his eyes. "I guess people have a side no one knows about," he replied, his voice shaking.

"No, I mean that you never react this bad to Walburga. What else has happened?"

Bellatrix felt like his comment was aimed at her. To him, she was kind, but to everyone else…

"Remus, well Remus… he rejected me."

She felt bitter jealousy curdle her heart at the mention of Sirius' long-time crush. She wasn't sure why she was so jealous—it's not like Sirius would ever like _her_. "What about it?" Bellatrix replied. "He's not worth you. If he just rejects you like that."

He looked at her, his lip shaking. "Maybe. Thanks, Bella." He feigned a smile. "I feel much better. Maybe this summer I won't threaten to run away."

Bellatrix doubted it. "Maybe this summer you'll actually run away, Siri. And I will be proud of you for it."

He grinned up at her, genuine this time. "Will do, Cousin."

* * *

 **Eh**

 **~buttercat**


	8. 8 Abstract

**#8: Abstract**

 **Word Count: 527**

* * *

Bellatrix did not believe in abstract concepts such as love and beauty. She did, however, believe in devotion.

( _some called it a creepy obsession, but those people didn't usually last long_ )

She was devoted to her Dark Lord. Yes, _her_ Dark Lord. Why would he be anyone else's? Nobody else was as loyal or faithful as Bellatrix. No one. At all.

She did _not_ love him. What was love, anyway? It was a concept the Light had made up to trick their children into falling into dangerous traps. Everyone believed that love saved all, but if love was so powerful why was hatred so much stronger?

Bellatrix sighed, rolling her eyes at her mind. It was running away again. Away, away…

Dark grey eyes flittered around the cell. She felt trapped, like the walls were closing in on her and were going to engulf her like they were a hungry Hippogriff. Where was her Dark Lord? It had been three or ten years since she had been put in this cell. She was still here. When was he going to come back?

He promised that he would never leave her in there for long.

Bellatrix should be out there, looking for him, searching, finding. He can't be gone for good, never, he's too powerful.

The Dementor passed her. Bellatrix shivered at the cold but had long since gotten over the feeling of the misery that the Dementors tried to install in its victims. Bellatrix was stronger. At least, she thought.

"Barry?" she called at the Dementor through the bars. "You remember me, right? I fed you all of those children's souls that time." The Dementor began to drift away from her. "No, Barry, come back!"

"Shut up, Bella," her cousin, Sirius, called. "You're annoying the fuck out of everyone."

Her petty cousin was never part of the Dark Lord's plans. His ratty friend, however… "What's wrong, little Blood-traitor. Are you missing your rat-friend?"

Bellatrix cackled in delight as Sirius let out a cry of anger. "Weak, weak, little Sirius Black. In the brains department he really seems to lack."

Azkaban wasn't so bad. However, she was upset that her Lord wasn't coming for her yet. She had learned three new blood rituals, five new languages, and twenty new Dark spells in the past year. The Azkaban rulers really were stupid, for they only took wands away and protected the door of the cell from magic. Bellatrix could off herself just for the laughs, and no one would be able to stop her. But why would they? They only thought she was a bitch: a heartless, Death Eater bitch who killed everyone they loved. They wouldn't care if she died. She couldn't die. _They_ couldn't be happy.

The Minister walked in like he owned the place. Cowardly bastard wouldn't know Darkness if it hit him. He brought along with him some Light spell that burned, something that took the shape of a pig, like the Minister was. "My Lord will be back!" she shouted at him, her eyes dancing with wildness. "And then you will be sorry!"

He leapt away from her out of terror. Bellatrix began cackling.

* * *

 **Ugh.**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
